Golden Eyed Cowboy
by NightNinja424
Summary: Bella is a badass emo girl from Phoenix. She fights with her mom and is kicked out forced to move to Forks where her father lives. She is expecting to be an outcast with no friends and have no fun, but what happens when she meets a Golden Eyed Cowboy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating on my other story but I have just had this idea bouncing around my head forever!**

**Love you all! Don't forget R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

"Bella! Get up already! You're leaving today!" Renee yelled upstairs.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed some purple skinny jeans with a black tank-top and a matching bra and panty set. I made my way slowly to the bathroom. God I hate hangovers. My head was pounding. I showered with my favorite lime and strawberry shampoo and my headache started to fade. Once out of the shower, I dried my hair and straightened the few waves I had in my black-dyed hair that had electric blue streaks through it.

I got dressed quickly and went to my big vanity mirror and stared my makeup; light blush with dark eyeliner and mascara. I looked at my reflection and was satisfied. I looked HOT!

I went downstairs and got a large cup of coffee and took some medicine for my hangover. After a few minutes, my head stopped hurting and I was able to kind of function.

"Bella," my mom yelled. "Grab your shit its time to go!"

Ugh. Why do I have to go? I'm going to lose all my suppliers! But I had all of my bags (10) by the door. (What? A girl has to have clothes!)

"Bella! Now!" Ugh why can't she just chill.

"Coming!" I grabbed a to-go cup for my coffee and drug my bags out to my baby, a black 2010 Ford GT Mustang. I loaded all my bags into my car and said goodbye to Phil but not my mom. I never said a word to her. And I don't regret it.

I got on the road a little after 11 am and I knew that I would be able to make it to Forks, Washington in two days…yay…

At about midnight, I pull over at a Comfort Inn and check a room for the night. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold. I woke up at around 11 am and decided that I better get moving and I was back on the road at noon.

I was about two hours out when my phone started ringing with the song Fire Burning by Sean Kingston. I laughed as I accepted the call.

"Hello."

"Belle."

"Callum."

"You left. What about our supply lines?"

"I don't know, I'm moving so I don't know how we will manage…I need my goodies."

"Well let me know okay Belle?"

"Sure Callum. I'll let ya know. Love ya."

"Love ya too Belle. Be safe." *Disconnect tone*

I locked my iPhone 4 and tossed it on my passenger seat. I probably should have talked to him before I left, but I know Callum wouldn't have let me leave if I had gone to see him. He's soo overprotective, but I love him. He's like a big brother to me. We had tried to be more than friends and that didn't work, so we went back to really close friends, more like a brother/sister relationship.

After another hour or so of driving, I knew I was getting close to Forks because I could see the overcast sky. When I did get to the small town of Forks, people on the streets kept staring. Apparently they had never seen a pretty car before.

Upon my arrival at Charlie's house, I noticed that the little white house never changed. But Charlie must not know I was arriving today because he wasn't home. I grabbed the key from under the fake mailbox by the door. I opened the door and took my bags to my old, plain room before looking around. When I got downstairs I went to the kitchen and saw a note on the table addressed to me.

It said:

Bella,

I'm sorry that I couldn't be home when you arrived but your mother didn't let me know in enough time for me to call off from work. Plus there is a really big case going on now and I will try and be home for dinner. I remember you said you liked to cook, so there's a jar of grocery money in the cupboard above the sink. I'll try and be home.

Sorry again,

-Charlie

P.S. Don't go into the woods; there have been a lot of disappearances lately.

Well that explains where Charlie was. And looking at the clock I had a few hours before I should go shopping for dinner. So I went upstairs to unpack and plan how I was going to redo my room.

My bedroom in Phoenix was much larger. It had a king-size bed with three red walls and one black wall. The carpet was blood red with black specks throughout. My dressers were all black ad I had a complete walk-in closet. My room in Forks is much smaller. So I decided I would go for a queen-size bed to save space. I wanted the room to be an exact replica so I went online shopping with my black credit card from Phil. It was from my 18th birthday, which was about 2 months ago, and had no limit. So I bought red and black paint for the walls, a set of black sheets, red comforter, a set of black dressers, new blood red carpet with the black specks, a new black rocking chair to replace my old one, and a new black desk with an office chair. I also bought a red laptop with a black skull on it. And all of it would be here tomorrow!

School started in three days, so I had time to redecorate my room before that started. I grabbed my credit car and my phone and went to my car. I left to go to the grocery store and bought all kinds of food for the week. Tonight, I was planning on making steak and potatoes for Charlie. I was hoping to "butter him up" so he wouldn't freak about me redoing my room.

I bought all of the groceries while people stared at me constantly. It's getting old really quick. I loaded my purchases into my baby and sped off towards home. I wonder what would happen if Charlie caught me speeding, haha. That would be funny shit. I'm excited to get all of my room supplies because I'm going to get bored really quick round here.

When I got home, Charlie still wasn't here yet so I started to prepare diner. I marinated the steaks and loaded them onto the grill out back. I then put the potatoes into the microwave to bake but would wait until Charlie came home so they would be warm. I finished the steaks and put them on a warming spot on the oven so it would stay warm. About 10 minutes later, Charlie walked in.

"Hey, that you Bells?"

"Ya dad, I'm in the kitchen. Dinner's ready."

He walked in and sniffed appreciatively, "steak and potatoes," He said with a smile, "Smells really good. How've ya been Bella?"

"I'm doin' good dad but people keep staring at me here." Not that it was really bothering me, but I was curious as to why.

"They are just nosy Bella, you are the new kid and your style is a little different that they are used to."

"Alright, thanks dad. By they way, I'm redecorating my room. I hope you don't mind. I ordered everything today and it will be here tomorrow."

"Ya, that's fine. Sorry I won't be able to help you but this case is taking a toll on the town."

"That's okay dad, I can handle it."

"Alright. Dinner was really good Bells."

"Thanks, glad you liked it. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Good night Bella."

I went upstairs quickly and grab my pajamas. I went and did my evening routine and got into bed. The last thing I remember doing before I passed out, was texting Callum. The text read,

"Hey Cal,

I made it to Forks and

I surprisingly don't hate it yet.

I'm working tomorrow afternoon

on my room but I can call later on.

I think if we can get transportation

down, we could start a supply line.

Sorry I didn't see ya before I left.

Knew ya wouldn't let me go.

Love ya.

-Belle."

He sent back quickly,

"Love you too Belle. –Cal"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? R&amp;R guys!<strong>

**-NightNinja424**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm glad that I've had the opportunity to update so soon so be happy with me! Anyways, on with the next chapter! I have gotten a lot of favorite story and author notifications but no reviews the more reviews, the quicker I update. I am also working on my next chapter for Alec, My Angel. So watch for that one as well. Thx everyone! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight...sadly...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When I rolled over the next morning, I had an urge and found my blade. I walked into the bathroom and cut deep. I didn't feel it at all anymore but I could see the blood. It gave me a rush.

After fulfilling the urge, I went under my bed and sipped some vodka. After a few swigs, I was feeling great. I went downstairs and cleaned up my wrist and went to shower. Once out, I dried my hair and put it in a ponytail. Then the doorbell rang. Ohh my new room stuff is here! Yay!

I ran downstairs, opened the door, signed the paper on a clipboard confirming my order and directed them towards my room. First they ripped up the carpet and started painting the walls. The wall that would be behind my bed was black and the rest were blood red. They then started to put in the new carpet, blood red with black specks. While they were installing the carpet, I went downstairs and made lunch for the boys and myself. We ate after the carpet was done. Then all they had to do was move the furniture. They finished around 5pm. I immediately thanked them and tipped them all generously. I went upstairs and flopped on bed. I was immediately asleep

I woke up to the sound of voices downstairs and the shutting of the front door. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was 8 pm! Oh my god! I slept for three hours and didn't have dinner ready for Charlie! I ran downstairs and looked in the living room. I saw Charlie sitting in his usual chair and a tall blonde man sitting across from him on the couch.

"Hey Bella, this is Carlisle Cullen. He and his wife Esme work at the hospital."

"Hello Bella, pleasure to meet you." He said in a friendly but reserved tone.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle then," I say with a smile. But it was forced, I don't know why, but he was giving off a weird vibe and I didn't like it.

"Well Charlie, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have to go home to Esme. She'll worry if I'm out any later."

"Alright. Good night Carlisle."

"Good night." He left quickly.

"What was that about dad?" I asked curiously.

"He has been helping me with my case. It's nothing to worry about Bells. Go to bed. I'll cya tomorrow. Okay? Love you."

"Love you too dad. Good night."

I then went upstairs and changed into pajamas, and then passed out again.

*** Two days of Relaxation later! ***

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*

Ugh what the hell is that?

*Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!*

Oh…alarm clock…school…*SMASH!*

*Beep! Beep…Beep…beep (fade out)*

Haha I win!

"Bella! Get up!" Charlie yelled upstairs.

"Okay Dad." I got up and showered, dried my hair, and straightened it in less than 20 minutes. I preceded to my closet where I chose my black skinny jeans, a black tank-top, and a purple skull hoodie. I then put on makeup; dark eyeliner and mascara with light blush and grabbed my red and black backpack.

I went out to my baby and drove quickly to school. When I pulled into the lot, everyone was staring. I got out and grabbed my bag. Moving toward the office, I first saw him.

He had honey golden curls that were right above his eyes. His eyes were like a solid gold nugget. They looked pure but with a sense of masculinity. There was also how he dressed, dark colors to emphasize his perfect, pale features.

When I first saw him, I knew he was different. No one else at this school that I had seen, so far, was nothing like this God. But I turned away. I had to or else people would wonder what the new girl was staring at. So I ignored the urge to look in his direction once more. I just continued walking to the office. I walked in and was assaulted by a blast of warm air. I continued through the door and walked straight up to the secretary's desk.

"Isabella Swan." I said politely.

"Oh yes dear, I have your papers right here. There's your schedule and here is a form. I need all of your teachers to sign. Please return this after school. Have a good day."

"Thank you." I walked out to the room and studied my map. After figuring out were my first period was, I started there. According to my schedule I still had three minutes to get there. It was history…why did it have to be my first class of the day? Ugh!

Luckily I found the door and walked in just as the bell chimed the beginning of first period. Oh my god. He's in my class. I tried not to look in his direction as I got my paper signed and took my seat. Unfortunately, the only open seat was next to him. Oh my god it's going to be a long day.

By the time I reached lunch, I noticed that he was in all of my classes before it. And I sat near him in every one of them. But only 2 classes left today. I had music next and gym was my last class. I would be skipping that a lot.

On my way out to my car after school, I saw him. But this time he was looking at me. His golden eyes were dark and mysterious, yet still they looked curious. He caught my eyes and neither of us could look away. Finally, his brother called his name and he turned away. I regained my control and turned away; walking to my car quickly.

On the way home I couldn't get him outta my head. Jasper Hale. Hmmm that doesn't flow right but still I like it. I strolled into the kitchen and tossed my bag on the table. I sat down and tried to do my homework but Jasper kept plaguing my mind. Every time I tried to focus, in came Jasper, stunning me with the mental image again and again.

Finally, I gave up. I went to the fridge and started making enchilada casserole. By the time it was done, Charlie was home and we were both starving. Charlie dug in quickly but slowed down after a few minutes, savoring the flavor. When we were done eating, I cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers away.

Afterwards, I ran upstairs to my room and found the vodka. I drank until my world started to get fuzzy and called Callum.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously.

"Heya Callum!" I say, my words slightly slurred.

"Ah Belle, you been drinkin' again? Without me?"

"Yes….no….maybeeeeee" I say giggling.

"Damn Belle how much did you have? You never giggle, never. Do I need to come up there?"

"No baby I'm fine" I say giggling again, "I just drank half of my bottle of vodka! Not too much!"

"Belle…go to bed sweetheart. I love you Belle."

"Love ya too Darlin'." He hung up. I passed out.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like I was dying. My head was killing me and I couldn't move. Well, at least I'm not puking…oh god….just kidding…and with that thought I ran to the bathroom. After spending two hours in the bathroom, I got some medicine and went downstairs. I got my coffee and sat down. Damn, I was over three hours late for school. Oh well, I was sick, so I skipped. At least the house is clean and dinner is done. I wonder what Jasper thought when I wasn't there today…

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? Good? Bad? Review!<strong>

**If you don't give me reviews, then this story WILL discontinue. I need the reviews guys.**

**Thanks!**

**-NightNinja424**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Two updates within a week's time! This is crazy! Hope you all enjoy! Btw I am still trying to figure out how to get a beta. I know that I need one but I don't know how to set that up. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything Twilight…that glory is for Stephanie Meyers only…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Jasper POV (This is the day that Bella arrived in Forks but he does not know that!)

I was sitting in my room reading a civil war novel that wasn't correct at all, thinking about nothing. School was starting up again in three days so I should probably do a lot of hunting. I know Alice will take care of buying out school supplies and of course, new clothes. I decided that I was just going to go hunting for the next three days, so I wrote a not to the family, who were busy doing other "activities" at the moment.

I walked outside and got into my car, a black 2012 Dodge Charger. It is my baby and is always treated with care. I left quickly and drove south, near the southern border of Washington, headed for some southern game. I was going in the direction of Arizona, because I love the view outside of Phoenix. I moved to Phoenix with Peter and Charlotte for a while before I moved on my own.

As I arrived in Phoenix that night, I caught scent of and amazing tasting human. It was mouthwatering. I followed it subconsciously. It led me to this two-story house on the outskirts of Phoenix. The scent was about two days old. I waited to see if the person with this wonderful scent came back. It didn't.

When the third morning came, the day before school started again, I had to head home. But on my way back, I caught the scent again. It was about five days old and was going in the same direction I was going. I followed it and was shocked to find that it led all the way back to Forks. I followed it and it led directly to Chief Swan's house. It was all very confusing. So I went home. When I got there, Carlisle was just getting out of his car.

"Hi Jasper, how was your hunting trip?"

"Fine Carlisle but I am confused as to who the new girl is. She is staying at Chief Swan's house?"

"That's his daughter, Isabella. She was the child from his first marriage but his ex-wife took Bella with her when she left. She used to live in Phoenix but I think she was kicked out. But that's all I know…"

"Thanks Carlisle. She smells really good doesn't she?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes she does." He walked into the house and was talking to Esme. I heard Rose and Emmett talking lovingly and Alice and Edward were going at it. Yay…I went up onto the roof by my window. I sat up there, just thinking, until it was time to go to school.

Alice called me down at 6am so she could get me dressed and ready. She dressed me in dark black jeans and a black wife beater with a black leather jacket. She also got my black cowboy boots. Finally, this is how I like to dress.

I got into my car and drove quickly to school. Oh god, that scent. I want her and not in the "I'm gunna eat you" way. Luckily, Edward wasn't at school yet. I went to my history class quickly and sat down. There is only one open seat which is right next to me and I sit in the very back. But when Bella walked in I was completely stunned. Gorgeous, mahogany hair, a perfect figure, and luscious looking lips. I'm in love.

**** Skip to Lunch! ****

When I arrived to lunch, all of my family was already there. So, to block Edward, I started singing "Baby" by Justin Bieber in my head. Though it burned my brain, it was worth it to have Eddie outta my head!

Now that he was busy trying to ignore me and my thoughts, I started thinking about Bella. She was in all of my classes before lunch. But I'm pretty sure that she wasn't taking French and Psychology. I was right and I didn't see her until the end of the school day. When I was walking out of school, I saw her and she turned, looking into my eyes. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color, very innocent, deer-like with her doe-eyes. We couldn't look away. Our gazes were locked on each other until Edward called my name. I had to turn and look at him. When I looked back, she was gone.

I went home in my car and then took off for a run. I went straight to her house and jumped in the closest tree to her scent. She was sitting at the table but it didn't look like she was getting anything done. All of the sudden, she jumped up and started a very elaborate dinner. When she finished cooking dinner, her and her father ate quickly. When she was done cleaning up the kitchen, she ran up to her room. She reached under a floorboard and grabbed a bottle. Its vodka…oh god…she drinks. She drank half of the bottle and looked a little shaky when she pulled out her iPhone. She looked up a contact and called someone.

"Hello?" a male voice answered cautiously.

"Heya Callum!" she said, her words slightly slurred.

"Ah Belle, you been drinkin' again? Without me?" the guy named Callum asked.

"Yes…no…maybeeee?" She says with a giggle.

"Damn Belle, how much did you drink? You never giggle, never. Do I have to come up there?" he asked again. Why did Bella call this guy?

"No baby, I'm fine," she says, giggling again. "I just drank half my bottle of vodka! Not too much!"

"Belle, go to bed sweetheart. I love ya Belle."

"Love ya too Darlin'," she said with a slight accent. He hung up and she passed out.

I watched her for a little while longer then ran home to change. I grabbed a pair of dark blue faded jeans, a red wife beater, and a black and red hoodie. I also traded my boots for a pair of black sneakers. Thank you Alice.

"You're welcome Jasper!" the pixie yelled from her and Edward's room. Damn psychic pixie. I then grabbed a book and sat down to read for an hour or so before school.

I got up and drove to school early, hoping to see Bella, but she didn't show up for first period. Or second…or third. She just didn't come. I know she drank the night before but she should've been able to go to school, right? After school, I drove home, dropped off my car and left with the excuse to go hunting. My family had to know something was up but I didn't care. I was too worried about Bella. But when I got there she was perfectly fine.

The house smelled of cleaner and human food. She must have just skipped because of her hangover. Though, she's moving a lot for her being hung-over. She kept pacing around her living room, looking like she was thinking really hard. Then I heard a noise behind me.

"Hello Jasper."

"Edward."

"What are you doing here? Stalking the new girl? Gunna eat her?" Edward is a jackass. He believes that since he is older and Carlisle's favorite, he can control us or tell us what we can and cannot do, except Esme.

"No. I was worried when she didn't show up today. I was checking on her. Chill, asshole."

He was fuming. "You shouldn't be caring for this human, or any human for that matter. Go home, Jasper. Now."

"You don't control me dumbass." I say, hiding my annoyance. "I will stay as long as I want. You have no control over anyone but maybe Alice. Even then, you shouldn't control her spirit." He was shaking with anger, but left quickly.

"And good riddance," I whisper after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review! Please I adore the reviews you guys leave me! Plus I want your opinions on where you think the story should go from here! So pretty please review! I also need some help on the Alec My Angel story so please help with that one too! Thank you all sooooo much! I really appreciate it!<strong>

**Love you all!**

**-NightNinja424**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I saw that I hadn't updated in a while so I am going to try and update all my stories before I write a new story even though I have the perfect idea! I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks to SkylerBlack for pointing out my error with her hair. I will follow the advice and make her hair mahogany…hope everyone agrees**** Alrighty…Well on with the chapter! As always Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Bella POV:

I must have dozed off while thinking because I woke up when Charlie walked in the door.

"Bella? You here?" Charlie called from the entryway where he was hanging up his gun.

"I'm in the family room dad; I must have fallen asleep, what time is it?"

"Going on 10:30. Why don't you just go up to bed? I already ate and you look tired still."

"Will do dad, love you!" I kissed his cheek and did my evening routine before flopping on my bed. I put my ear buds in and turned the music up. I grabbed my vodka and took a couple of swigs then put it away. I waited until the alcohol in my system calmed my body down so I could sleep again. The last thought that passed through my mind was Jasper.

**Cue dream**

I felt my body floating and looked around. I was lying in tall grass looking at the clouds in the blue sky. I rolled over and saw a golden god lying next to me. I sat up and looked at him. Jasper Hale was sitting up with me looking into my soul. He leaned in towards me and kissed my cheek. Then he stood and walked to the edge of the forest. He turned around and whispered, "Be safe Isabelle," then left.

"Jasper," I murmured. "Jasper come back, don't leave." Then I jolted upright by a noise. Shaken, I sat still for a second until I realized that I was still in my room. The noise I heard was Charlie getting ready for work. Hen it dawned on me. I just dreamt about Jasper Hale. Why? He was just a hot guy at school, why would I dream about him? Oh well, it was just a stupid dream. Who cares? Not me.

I decided that since I missed my second day of school that I should probably go today. So I rolled out of bed and curled my hair. Then I picked out a black mini skirt and a hot pink tank top with a black mesh shirt over top. I grabbed my black pumps and went to do my make up which consisted of hot pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara.

I grabbed my bag, went downstairs, snagged an apple from my table, and went out to my car. I was having my bike shipped up here too but I'm not sure that Charlie won't approve. But I love my bike; it was a gift from Callum, for my 16th birthday. He went all out for mine all because I bought him the newest Ferrari in black. At that time, about three years ago, he and I were trying he whole friends with benefits thing but we decided to just be friends, close, almost like brother and sister. I love Callum but I'm not "in love" with him.

I got into my car and drove to school quickly. I arrived early and went to each class before school began to acquire my make-up work that I missed yesterday. There was only a little bit of work and I completed it before school even started. I went to first period and sat down. While everyone else started to file in, I grabbed my book, "Interred with their bones" and decided to read before class actually began. Yes, I actually read realistic fiction…I like Shakespeare and I definitely like to read books about him. Especially a mystery!

When the bell rang, the teacher walked in and passed out worksheets and told us to complete them for homework. I really don't like math, so I basically spent the entire hour looking into space and thinking about my dream.

Why would I dream about a guy that I don't even know? Unless my brain is trying to tell me that he is, I don't know my soul mate? Do I even believe in that? God, I don't even understand this, it's giving me a headache…

The bell rang, alerting me that I had to go to second period. Joy, time for English. I like English, the problem is that the teacher completely bores me. So I did the same thing in English that I did for math; pondered my dream. Not that I was really getting anywhere with deciphering it. But I was trying. I continued this trend until lunch and walked quietly to the same empty table I sat at two days ago. Less people stared at me as I got my lunch and sat down. I then decided to continue reading my book; ignoring my surroundings. There wasn't anything interesting going on currently anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jasper POV:

Bella was completely unfocused in all of our morning classes. She was thinking really hard and trying not to be bored. Though, it's a really difficult task because of the curriculum. In comparison to a lot of the schools that the Cullens attended, Forks was pretty low in academia. However, while Bella was distracted by her thoughts, I was focused on my own. There was something about this girl that just drew me in and I couldn't deny the connection. I could only hope that she'd feel it too…

During lunch, Bella just sat alone and read her book. I contemplated going and joining her, but then my family would really know what was going on. Though I'm sure Edweirdo has already told everyone anyways. So I got my lunch and sat down, planning on not saying anything. Rosalie had other plans though.

"Jasper, what the hell has gotten into you? Associating with a _human_?! You have got to be crazy!"

"Shut it Rose. I don't need you telling me what I can or cannot do. Isn't that what Emmett is for?" I know I was being rude, but I was not in a good mood and didn't need her crap today.

"Damn Jazz-Man! Eat some rabid squirrel last night or what?" Emmett asked.

"No. I just don't need my family getting after me over something that is ultimately my decision." Everyone was quiet after that. Well they were just not talking to me, which was all I wanted to begin with.

When the bell finally rang, I slowly got up and walked to my next class. This was the longest part of my day because I didn't get to see Bella at all. I was contemplated switching classes but I knew that if I did, she would know that I was "stalking" her. The lingo of today's youth is completely horrific and barbaric. I can only hope that Bella isn't like them.

I haven't paid attention at all today, but with my high grades, I didn't have to worry about missing a day mentally. So after class ended, I just went home. Only so I could leave a minute later to go to Bella's. I wish that I could just be with her, but I could "buck up" and actually talk to her. I should just call Peter so he can use his Jedi Mind tricks on me so that I'd gain the courage to talk with her.

Suddenly, my phone started singing a song from the movie "Mulan." Damn it Peter. I'll never let him get my phone again. Crazy fucker. The stupid phone was spoutin' off about making people into men. Sadly, I knew the movie well enough to understand the context of the song.

"Hello fucker, I was just thinkin' 'bout you."

"I know, that's why I called. Did you enjoy the ringtone? I've been waitin' for you to hear that!" Peter laughed. Knowing him, he had this entire conversation planned out a month ago.

"Well then, why don't you tell me what you have to say so I can go back to my wonderful existence?"

"Because there is a certain appealing thought to making you wait. Most people enjoy small talk before getting down to business." Damn him.

"Peter…" I said with a slight growl. He just laughed.

"Jasper, this girl has been on her own for a long time. You can't treat her like a fragile girl. So you will need to be your "true" self. If you don't, she will balk at your advances. Also, be careful of her extra-curricular habits."

I paused before responding to him. "So be myself? How? You surely don't mean letting the Major loose on her? He would kill her!"

"For one, he wouldn't, no he couldn't hurt her. Secondly, I meant just be how you are with Charlotte and I. Not the pansy that you are with the Cullens."

"Peter," I reprimanded.

"Ya, ya, I'm sorry. I'd say to let me know how it goes, but I'll already know."

"I know, Captain. Thanks. I'll talk to you soon."

"Good luck, Major."

At school the next day, I looked for Bella before history. I thought we could talk before class. Maybe eat lunch together. She pulled up on a sleek, black Ducati Diavel with red trim. Her clothing matched her bike. A leather jacket with red trim and the Ducati logo on the front. She wore skintight dark-wash jeans and a black helmet with red trim. When she pulled the helmet off and shook her hair our like girls in movies, I thought I was going to drool. All the high school boys had their jaws on the ground. I wanted to smack them all. She was MINE!

Wait, she wasn't mine, well not yet. I really need to get myself under control. So I forced myself to walk toward her and try to engage her. My mind was a jumble and my emotions were haywire, even though they were definitely my own. She had yet to look around, so I called out to her, so not to scare her.

"Hello Isabella." She turned and looked me up and down.

"Hello, Jasper right?"

"Yes, how are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing well. My bike is finely here so it's going good so far. How 'bout you?"

"I'm doing well also. Do you want to walk to class? The bell's about to ring."

"Sure. Did we have any homework yesterday? I wasn't paying attention."

"No, we just had a lecture." We continued talking about class until we sat down and the bell rang. Everyone was staring at her again today. I wonder if she even noticed; she didn't seem to mind if she did. When class ended, we walked to our next class together, discussing today's history lecture. It was wonderful. This pattern continued until lunch. We still walked together, yet it was more awkward. I knew that I should offer to sit together at lunch, but I didn't want to push her today. So I left it to her. If she wanted to sit together, she could ask. God I hope Peter didn't screw me over.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" Bella asked suddenly.

"That would be nice. I'd love to join you." We walked through the line and sat down at the empty table she sat at yesterday. The cafeteria went quiet. Well, nearly quiet; more so than usual. People were staring at us. After a few seconds, conversations continued, but people were still confused. A couple of girls looked as if they were trying to kill Bella with their stares. What bitches. Bella didn't even acknowledge the stares; she just pretended that they didn't exist.

"So, is your family going to miss you today?" She asked.

"Probably," I replied. "But I don't care what they think at the moment."

"Why's that? Y'all seem like you're really close."

I sighed; buying time to find the words. "Because they don't agree with my beliefs on a sensitive subject and none of them understand where I am coming from."

She looked confused for a moment before eating a bite of her slice of pizza. When she finished chewing, she said, "If you need someone to talk about it with, I'm here. I know we just met, but I…I really drawn to you." She looked embarrassed but continued talking. "I know that sounds weird, and I know I have issues, but I want to get to know you better."

Had I been human, I would have passed out. This was what I was hoping for! "That sounds wonderful, Bella," I said with a smile. She smiled back. "Well, what do you want to do? I mean, we could go out and get coffee or something after school…?" I offered. She seemed to ponder this, and the conviction in her eyes was terrifying. She could make or break my heart with her answer.

"I think coffee would be nice, Jasper. Meet me by my bike after the last bell." With that, the bell rang and she got up and grabbed her belongings.

"See you then Bella." She smiled at me and then headed to her music class. I grabbed my tray and tossed my food, uneaten of course, in the trash. Walking to my class, all I could think of was Bella. I couldn't wait until after school.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Peter, of course. The text read:

"I told you, Major. One of these days you'll trust me. Have fun with Bellsie, but make sure you drink whatever you order. I recommend the caramel macchiato. –Peter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Bella POV:

Well today was interesting. I talked with Jasper and he wanted to go get coffee, which is the equivalent of being on a date. This was wonderful. I was a little nervous, but I wasn't going to show that. I am stronger than that. I went to music, but we didn't really do anything because it was still early in the school year and, well the curriculum was kind of crappy considering I came from the advanced program in Phoenix. I ended up skipping gym so that I could text Callum. I hadn't talked to him very much lately and I missed him. I know that the last time he heard from me I was so shit-faced that I don't even remember the conversation. He was teasing me that I couldn't hold my liquor and that I should have gone for some of the weaker stuff like a normal girl. He could be such an ass at times.

When I heard the final bell ring, I was getting my helmet ready and grabbing the extra from my bags. I hope that he wouldn't mind me driving, since it's my bike and I don't let anyone drive it. Not even Cal and he bought it for me.

Jasper came out of the school building almost instantly after the bell and came straight towards me. I was really nervous and my heart was racing, but I just put a gentle smile on my face and held the helmet out for him. He looked at it briefly then slipped it on. It was almost identical to mine, only a little bigger. I like being prepared, and Callum has a big head.

He didn't say a word and waited until I mounted the bike before sliding behind me and grabbing my waist. I turned the bike on and revved the engine as I backed out of the spot. I headed down the road, past all of the shocked students that were staring at us as we left. This was going to get old really fast. I pretended to not notice, but I really was watching and it was completely obnoxious. How there could be so little to do in that school just baffles me. People really need to get better lives if they solely live off of the gossip that surrounds this town. Just because I was the new girl and one of the only unattainable guys in the school was going to get coffee with me shouldn't be such an upset that everyone had to watch my every move.

We pulled into the diner, which was technically the only coffee shop in town, just a few minutes after school let out. Hopefully, we would beat the school crowd rush since we made such a dramatic exit that stopped everyone in their tracks. Suddenly, Jasper's phone went off and started singing "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo. That was really weird. I mean, why would he have that as his ringtone unless he was a complete dick towards women. The song was degrading and completely sexist. I was getting upset when he started cursing someone named Emmett. I think that is his brother. Well that makes more sense. I didn't think that he was that rude from our conversations earlier today. He answered the phone exasperatedly.

"What Emmett?" He paused, allowing him to respond. "I don't need you asking about why I left with Bella. Please tell everyone to shut the hell up and move on with their lives because my life is none of their businesses." Wow. He was really pissed off. They must not respect his space at all. How wrong. But I knew how that went.

"Sorry about that Bella, they just can't seem to leave me alone. But enough about my family drama. Let's go get some coffee and sit down before the crowd comes in. What do you want to drink? My treat," he said with a smile.

"Caramel macchiato, extra whip cream please. And thanks for getting my drink, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I'll be right back, why don't you go find a table and we can enjoy our coffees in peace?"

I nodded in response and we went our separate ways. I was excited that he was paying for my drink. That was definitely an indication that this was truly a first date. Well at least that is what I think. If not I am going to be majorly disappointed. The caramel macchiato here was to die for and I couldn't wait to share with Jasper. I hope that his family won't become a problem between the two of us because clearly they are at odds and it seems that I am at the center of it. I will have to ask Jasper if that is why he isn't getting along with them, because that isn't right. At that moment, he came back carrying two caramel macchiato drinks one with extra whip cream. Apparently he likes the macchiato as well.

"Thanks Jasper, this is perfect."

"I'm glad," he said with a smile. We sat in silence as we drank our drinks for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable, just relaxing. But I had to know what was going on with his family and myself.

"Jasper, was that call earlier about me? I hope I am not causing the discord between you and your family."

He sighed, as if he knew that I was going to ask about that. "I won't lie to you, but trust me when I say that I would rather be with you then dealing with their pompous attitudes. They always believe themselves to be better than others and that shouldn't be. So, yes, they don't approve of me associating with anyone that's not family, mainly you, but I don't care. I am contemplating moving back with my brother in Texas after I graduate this year. I am tired of dealing with their "perfect" family. I am not perfect and I accept that about myself and would rather be happy than be striving to be something that I am not."

"I just don't want to make things hard at home for you. That isn't how things should be. Yet I understand not wanting to be someone you are not. My mother was the same way. She didn't understand me and tried to make me into the perfect daughter that took care of her and the house so she could stay out every night and party. So I get it, but don't let me ruin what you have here."

"You aren't ruining anything. It was already falling apart, this just shoved things in the right direction. So I will be with you and do what I want, not act like a pompous asshole and ignore my feelings."

"So you have feelings, for me?" He opened himself up for that question. But I had to know.

"I do. I know that sounds crazy but I really do care for you. I don't want to push you into anything, but I want to see you again, preferably outside of the classroom," he said with a laugh. I joined in. it was cool that we had our morning classes together, but that environment wasn't compatible for learning about each other.

"So you wanna take me on a date? I like movies, but none of that romantic shit. That is so for the pansies of society. We should go to a horror movie or an action movie. Personally I want to go see "A Walk Among the Tombstones." What do you think?" I was rambling, but I couldn't stop talking. He made me nervous, in a good way. He laughed softly at my word vomit.

"I agree on the romantic movies. And I have been waiting to see that movie, it has Liam Neeson in it, right?"

"Yea, he is a wonderful actor. He just excels at any position in a movie, whether it's a protagonist or antagonist position."

"I also love his characters in "The A-Team" and "Battleship." I can definitely agree with you that his acting skills are superb." We continued to discuss different movies that we like and disliked and eventually moved on to books. It turns out that we both love to read realistic fiction but we differ in that I like some of the more fictional genres that are popular today, rather than his passion for history. He talks about it as if he has been there, watching some of the events himself. It makes it so much more realistic and intriguing.

We didn't even notice when our drinks were empty, nor when the sun set. The only thing that stopped us was my phone going off. It was blaring "Guilty All the Same," by Linkin Park. Callum was calling me. I was going to kill him. I hit the ignore button on the phone, but the spell that had entrapped us for the afternoon was broken.

"Well, I should let you get home. I'm sure Chief Swan will be looking for you. I wouldn't want him to send a search party out to find you." We laughed.

"Yea, well I will see you tomorrow at school. Meet me by my motorcycle before history?"

"Actually, my father, Carlisle, wants us to take a camping trip this weekend. We are leaving tomorrow. He is hoping to fix the tension in the household."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Well, then I will see you on Monday? We could do coffee again after class to catch up. I'm sure there will be plenty to talk about. Especially with your extended camping trip!" I said with a smile.

"Haha you are very funny," he deadpanned. "But sure, coffee on Monday would be great. I hope that we will be eating lunch as well?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Well then, I shall see you on Monday."

"Monday it is," I agreed. "Do you need a ride back home?"

"No, I'm sure that Emmett will be waiting for me." Sure enough, there was a huge black jeep sitting next to my motorcycle in the parking lot. He walked towards it, like his death was upon him. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew that I had to. Charlie would be looking for me and if I didn't call Callum back, he would murder me. So I grabbed my helmet and mounted my bike. Jasper slid into the Jeep and waved at me as he pulled away. I drove home, hoping that I beat Charlie so that I didn't have to explain where I was.

When I pulled in, my phone went off with a text message beep. Ironically, it was Charlie telling me that he would be late and that I would be eating by myself tonight. This worked perfectly because now I didn't have to struggle through awkward dinner conversation about my day. I threw together a sandwich, ate quickly, then I went upstairs to do my homework. After an hour, I had completed what I needed to and decided to call Callum. He answered after the second ring.

"Hey Bell, how's it going?"

"Goin' Cal, you know how it goes. But I met this guy who is really interesting and invited me to get coffee with him today and we are meeting again on Monday."

"Wow Bell, I thought you were still stuck on me!" We laughed.

"In your dreams Cal. No Jasper is a good man who I could definitely see joining our group of crazies."

"Really? You have never even considered sharing this with anyone. Ever."

"I know. It's crazy. I don't know what to think because I just met him on Monday and I feel like I have known him forever. This is so crazy. But I think that he has some secrets too so it could work in my favor that I am not the only one holding out."

"Just be careful Bells, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Cal, I love you too. We will talk on Monday okay?"

"Sure Bell, have a good weekend."

"You too." And with that he hung up, leaving me to my confusing thoughts and conflicting emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jasper POV:

Emmett was waiting for me in the parking lot, just as I suspected. They couldn't even let me get coffee without watching my back. This was going to end now. I sat in silence the entire ride home. Once we arrived, I slide out of the car and walked up to my room. I grabbed anything that was going to be useful or that I really wanted to take, including my hat, boots, and guitar. I also grabbed a few pairs of jeans and some shirts that should get me by. I grabbed the money out of my safe and grabbed my few bags and keys to my bike and my truck. I then proceeded downstairs to where my "family" was staring at me like I had grown another head.

"What are y'all lookin' at?"

"Where do you think you are going?" Carlisle asked. "It is the middle of the school year and you must stay through until the end."

"First off Carlisle, you don't control me. Secondly, I wasn't planning on dropping out of school. This will be the last time I ever repeat high school again though. I am getting my own apartment and if that doesn't work then I will just crash with Bella and Chief Swan. I am sure that they will understand this predicament. And I know that you are too passive to interfere Carlisle, so I will say this once and only once. If you ever touch one hair on Bella's head or if you do anything to endanger her, I will come after you and I will kill you. Ask Edward. He knows the horrors that I have performed on others of my kind and I have no qualms doing the same to anyone who threatens what is mine. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Carlisle said with a growl. Impressive for the passive squirrel-muncher. I proceeded out to the garage without another word and lifted my bike into my truck. I then went to the real estate agent in town and started a search of apartments. I would have to talk with Bella though; I have no place to live and there is no way that someone won't find out and quickly. So I have to be faster than the gossip in the town of Forks. This shouldn't be too hard, it's Saturday morning. After setting up the search parameters with my new agent, I drove over to Bella's house. I didn't want to seem like a creeper, but I did need somewhere to stay and there was no one else that I could turn to. So I breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly before opening the door and walking to her front porch. I knocked twice and waited to hear footsteps pad towards the door.

Bella POV

I heard two firm knocks on my door, so I rose up from the couch to answer it. Jasper Hale was staring back at me and I nearly fainted from lack of oxygen. I forgot how to breathe. What is he doing here?

"Hey Bella, may I come in? I know it was a little forward of me to just drop by uninvited, but I had to see you and there have been some major changes in my life since yesterday and I need some help." He babbled. Like he had to ask.

"Of course you can come in." I gestured for him to pass me so that I could close the door. "Why don't you sit in the living room, do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." We both sat down around the coffee table that was covered in sports magazines. Thanks Charlie.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" I ask cautiously. I didn't want to push him but he was sitting here in my living room instead of camping.

"Well, after coffee yesterday, my family and I had some disagreements and I moved out. So I just stopped at the real estate agency and set up a search for an apartment that I can afford around here to continue school. But after that I am headed back to Texas where my brother, Peter and his wife Charlotte live. Currently, though, I am a homeless man. That is really embarrassing to say but it is true. I was hoping that you and Charlie could let me sleep on your couch for a couple of nights until I get this apartment situation settled."

"Of course you can! I can't believe that you left them. You all seemed so close. I hate to think that it was me that tore your family apart…"

"Bella, it wasn't you. They didn't approve of you only because they didn't know you and they weren't ever going to make the effort because they are a bunch of pretentious assholes that can't look away from the mirror long enough to know that the world is moving around the sun and not themselves. So you have nothing to feel guilty over because none of this is your fault."

"Fine. But you are definitely staying here until you find an apartment. I know that Charlie will be on our side and he might even help you file for emancipation from the Cullens so that they have no more control over your life. You are seventeen aren't you?"

"Actually I just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, so I don't need to file anything. I am technically an adult and when I graduate in the spring that will be the last I ever see of Forks High School. And Forks for that matter."

"Well good. Then it's settled. You can stay with me. Now, let's get to know each other a little better roommate!"

We talked for hours about everything. He told me about his brother Peter and his wife Charlotte. They seem like wonderful people and I can't imagine why he wasn't with them in the first place. When I asked, it was because Jasper wanted to give them some alone time after they got married. He didn't like being the third wheel in their relationship. I told him about Callum and while he seemed wary about my ex, he accepted that he was my closest friend. I wish I could be brave enough to tell him about my alcohol and cutting problem. But I didn't want him to judge me. I like him. Much more than I should. And I don't want to ruin the little chance I have with him.

Around noon, I prepared sandwiches for us and we ate quietly. Afterwards, Jasper helped me wash dishes and we started brainstorming for dinner. He suggested we try something that will butter Charlie up for the news. I said that there wasn't a need for it, but that we should have steak and potatoes. So I grabbed the seasonings and mixed up the dry rub. Once that was applied, I added a wet rub. Charlie seemed to favor well-flavored steaks. Once they were seasoned, I put them in the fridge to marinate for a while. By the time that Charlie gets home, the steaks will be marinated to perfection.

Jasper was a perfect gentleman all day. He helped me clean and grabbed some of his things from the car to put in my room. I told him that he could use some of the drawers in it for his clothes. He told me that we had to go shopping for him, so that was on the agenda for tomorrow. The most important thing that we did all day was watch the new episode of Wipeout. I loved watching the people run into the different obstacles and there was something hilarious about the commentators that brought a smile to my face. Jasper had never seen it, so I had to lecture him on not paying attention to the best show on television and then force him to watch the episode and explain the rules and common themes to the courses. He was hooked by the first ten minutes. The look on his face was priceless when they previewed the Wipeout Zone. He honestly didn't think that people could actually finish the obstacles.

Charlie pulled in the driveway right at 5:30 and walked in to a clean house with food being prepared for him as he arrived. Jasper was cooking the steaks on the grill on the back porch and I was working on the potatoes and salad in the kitchen. I had turned on my music and we were both jamming when Charlie walked in. He acted confused but tried to hide it.

"Hi Dad," I said when he stepped in the kitchen.

"Hello Bella, who is your friend?" He seemed wary that I had a boy over while he was working. Newsflash daddy…I am an adult and I will do whatever I want when I want.

"Dad, this is Jasper, he was one of the Cullens adopted kids."

"Hello sir, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope you don't mind that I helped Bella with dinner tonight." He seemed a little nervous but portrayed a calm demeanor while still being respectful. Good boy.

"Not at all son, glad you could keep Bella company today. I hate that she is left alone so much."

"Daaaadd," I said exasperatedly.

"So what's on the menu tonight?"

Jasper answered him. "Steak and potatoes with salad. Bella said that you liked your steak medium rare. That correct?"

"Yes it is. A good man knows his way around a grill. Thanks for helping Bella."

"It was no problem at all sir, now let's dig in." We ate in relative silence which was how most meals went. Jasper and I kept looking at each other; trying to gauge Charlie's mood when we asked if he could stay. So when dinner was finished, Charlie stood to go into the living room to watch some sports game.

"Dad, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it Bells?" I proceeded to tell him about Jasper's conflict with the Cullen family. Jasper would interject every once in a while but mostly left me to explain. I guess he thought that I could handle my father. He was right.

"So he is currently looking for an apartment to stay in until he graduates in the spring. But until the real estate agent calls him back, he is homeless. I was hoping that we could take him in for a few weeks until this is settled. What do you think?"

Charlie was silent for a few minutes. I think I saw Jasper nervously twitching. Finally, he sighed. "Yes. He may stay. The couch will be open and Bella can show you where the bathroom is. I will post my schedule on the fridge so that I won't startle you if I come home after you go to sleep. There will be no sharing of Bella's bedroom. If I catch any funny business going on between the two of you, I will find somewhere else for you to stay Jasper. Are we all clear?"

"Yes sir," Jasper replied gratefully. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome son. Bella, why don't you two hang out in the living room and I'll go to bed since it's an early morning for me tomorrow?"

"Sounds good Dad, thank you."

"Anytime Bells. See you both tomorrow."

"Good night," we both answer.

We went into the living room and watched television for a while before Jasper recommend that we go to bed. I let him have the bathroom first and grabbed the blankets and pillows from the hall closet for him. Hopefully he will be able to sleep well on the couch, it wasn't the comfiest things. We traded on the bathroom and then said goodnight. I went upstairs to my room and planned out what to wear tomorrow before turning off the light and crashing on my bed. Within minutes, I was sleeping; dreaming of Jasper Hale.

A/N:

Thanks to all who keep reviewing, I really appreciate it! I plan to keep updating as long as my schedule doesn't get in the way and that I still have the drive. I am struggling with my other stories, so I plan to write this one until the end. Then I might go back to the others. Thanks again for your support and I will try and keep the updates continuous until the end.

-NightNinja424


End file.
